Jealousy Unbecoming
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Kenpachi has gone on a rampage and no one knows why...at least until Isane mentions something interesting. Retsu goes to investigate. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach –sadly-. This was written for Ladygreenbat, for the request of Kenpachi is jealous of all the attention Retsu is giving Ukitake. Beta read by Murasaki Kaida Read and enjoy!

It hadn't started out as a busy day; actually it was a relatively slow day. Only the sickly captain of the thirteenth division, Jyuushiro Ukitake, was laid out in the infirmary. Now it seemed as if every single member of the eleventh division was a current resident of the infirmary, which wasn't that odd but usually Captain Zaraki only sent a few a day—never all at once.

Though Retsu had been prepared for a few members of the eleventh division, she hadn't expected this many to be staying the night. Usually she patched them up and they went on their way to their next training session with their captain and vice-captain. Today however, it was different. If the Spartan members of the eleventh division weren't coming in with concussions they were severely wounded. This exodus of soul reapers were keeping the whole fourth division busy running around, cleaning up after Captain Zaraki's obvious displeasure.

Retsu however took it in stride, greeting each patient with the same serene smile that many of her fellow healers could only wish they could accomplish. Every time a new soul reaper was admitted, they groaned and frowned. The day seemed to pass by as Retsu looked over each patient to see how they were doing and mainly spent most of her time keeping Captain Ukitake company. Since he was in the infirmary so often, the sickly man got lonely.

Isane thought it odd that when they seemed to have a lull in Soul Society members coming into the infirmary, the madding pace to start all over again just as Retsu sat down with Ukitake.

"It's just seems an odd coincidence," the vice-captain said distressed, as she ran to the door to see who was being admitted now. It didn't seem possible that there were any eleventh members left that _weren't_ in the fourth division.

Now that Isane had mentioned it, Retsu recounted all the times she'd just sat down only to have to get up. Something was very odd about this situation and watching her whole division run about was starting to get her mildly irritated at Captain Zaraki.

"Captain you have to do something about him!" Isane pleaded after Ikkaku was forcefully placed in a bed to rest. "He has finally lost it!"

Retsu sighed and nodded her head. Isane was right; they did need to do something about Captain Zaraki's warpath.

Leaving the fourth division, Retsu calmly walked into the eleventh division, noticing a rather large difference. The eleventh division looked as if a demon had come through, which there had, with sword marks in the walls, broken wood lay scattered everywhere and dried blood was painted about the whole place. Retsu paused, only slightly shocked at the disarray of the place, before she followed the loud bellows and sword clashes to the demon.

"Captain Zaraki, might I have a word with you," she simply said.

The large, bulking captain only paused after his opponent was dropped on the ground unconscious. "What the hell do you want, woman? Can't you see I'm busy!"

Retsu continued to smile. "If I'm corrected you have no more members to torment, so you can't be too busy for a couple of words."

Kenpachi's only response was a grunt.

"It would please me if you would limit how many people you send to the hospital a day –"

"They shouldn't be so weak then!"

"—there is no more room in the hospital for anyone else if all of the eleventh division is staying there."

"Good," he mumbled. Retsu barely caught the word and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Good? What is so good about it?" she asked, clearly confused at his manner. While it was normal for Captain Zaraki to get violent tempers at times, it had never been quite this bad.

She watched him pause in his walking away; he turned then stomped over in front of her. His larger form dwarfed hers in comparison, as he glared at her. Then he….kissed her?

Retsu stood there, stunned as he thoroughly kissed her, and she assumed that her mouth had opened on its own accord as seeing as his tongue was carefully caressing her own. She started to feel flush, as desire pooled in her body, her eyes closing on their own accord as she leaned in closer to him, silently asking for more. Only then did Captain Zaraki pull away, still glaring at her.

"Umm…captain…" Retsu mumbled out clearly frazzled by the turn in events.

"Since you're here you can patch me up," he said gruffly, as if the kiss hadn't had any effect on him. He turned and started to walk to his quarters. "Woman! Are you coming or what?"

That shook Retsu out of her stupor, as she hurried after him. It was only hours later did she get her answer for today's commotions….Kenpachi had been jealous of Captain Ukitake gaining all her attention. So the Spartan captain had picked fights with everyone in his division in hopes of being sent to the infirmary himself, only it hadn't worked out the way he'd originally planned.


End file.
